conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheats and Glitches
Glitches in The Conduit series are very sensitive and can usually be done easily, because of this only harmless glitches/exploits will be posted. The Conduit Glitches Gridlock In the campaign, at the end of mission five, Gridlock, where you have to destroy the bio-nodes restricting the helicopter, there is a Drudge ammo cache in the far right corner as seen from the exit of the Whitehouse. Hop onto it, and from there, hop onto the ledge directly in front of you. Walk forward a few paces and drop down to your left. If done correctly, you should then be on the other side of the invisible wall protecting the helicopter. Stored Charge Using a chargeable weapon, fully charge a shot, melee, then reload quickly and the charged shot will be stored for later use. Press the trigger once to release it. Flashlight In a multiplayer battle, acquire a chargeable weapon, fully charge a shot, then pause. You will hear a firing noise, but you won't see the shot. After unpausing, a small remnant of light will be left on the gun, acting as a sort of flashlight. Other players won't see it, and it will stay with you until you die. Extra Shotgun Ammunition During a multiplayer battle, while already equipped with a SPAS 12, start reloading (after you're completely out of ammo) and walk over another shotgun on the ground at the same time. You will start loading ammo normally, but it will quckly change to 8 as soon as you walk over the gun. Depending on how much ammo was in the gun when you stepped over the second, you will end up with between 9 and 16. 0 ammo in the gun wil result in 16, and 7 ammo in the gun will result in 9. The rest are between those. Floating Player In the course of a multiplayer battle, when you jump off of a ledge, pause before you come into contact with the ground. You will float in midair, even after you unpause, and you can shoot from that point. Moving will cause you to fall. Floating Power Cell Fire a TPC Launcher and switch weapons at the same time. You will see a TPC grenade floating in midair that will stay there for the rest of the match. It is completely harmless, and has no purpose other than the fact that it looks cool. The Conduit 2 Glitches Note: These are campain only. Do to the viral tendency of Glitches, and the fact ''HVS ''is not sending any more patches to Conduit 2, only Campaign, harmless, and/or random glitches will be posted. Gun Lock - Not sure how it happened, but the gun locked up Walk through Train - After the train passes you and crashes you can walk through it Get stuck in tree in Siberia (Crash) - near the start of the stage Armory Bypass (online only) - If the player starts with Armory as their Primary Upgrade and then switches to another loadout through the pause menu, then that player now has 2 primary weapons. However, this must be repeated for every life. Note: This also works with Reverse Damage (only for an extra Radiation grenade), Ammo Belt, and Bomb Bag. : This is not technically a glitch, as ''HVS ''has never made an attempt to patch it in any of the 6 updates. Instead it is an exploit of how they put things together. It is fairly useful in online matches to get an advantage over your opponents, but it comes at a cost. It must be repeated each life and takes a few seconds to perform, thus increasing the time enemies have to spawn-kill you. It also comes at the price of 2 loadouts, of which there are only 4 available. Meaning that it is fairly expensive to use as well. Category:Cheats